Drunken Diary
by LexieRhi
Summary: A Ryden fic. A cute three shot about Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross.  Slash, which means if you're offended by stuff like this don't read it.  Also, this is on my  account under the same username as on this site, so no, I'm not stealing it.
1. Chapter 1

The guitar sat on my lap while I plucked aimlessly at the strings. Brendon and Spencer had left after the show, yelling a quick goodbye and something about a party, and Jon was already asleep on his bunk. I sighed, put the guitar aside, and went over to my suitcase. Pulling open the zipper, I rummaged through the clothes until I could reach the bottom. The back panel of the case lifted up, revealing a torn and battered black notebook.

I shuffled back over to the couch, biting my lip and looking quickly at the bus door. When the guitar was situated back on my lap in a way that would make it easy to hide the book if someone *cough cough BRENDON cough cough* came in, I pried open the cover. The first page had my name on it, in curving, flowing letters that turned "Ryan Ross" into a work of art. Alone, that wouldn't be so bad. I mean, the guys might make fun of my girly handwriting a bit, but nothing too bad. It was what came after that forced me to keep this book hidden.

The rest of the book was all letters. Letters from me to my best friend, my bandmate, and my reason for getting up in front of the crazy fangirls when really I'd be happy to curl up in my pajamas and read old books. The love of my life, Brendon Urie.

Yeah, soak that one in for a little while. Let the thought of me crushing hardcore on the guy who's practically my brother freak you out just as much as it's managed to do to me.

Get the picture yet?

While I flipped through the worn out pages, eyes skimming over words I could never actually say, Spencer and Brendon stumbled onto the bus. Spencer was congratulating Bren on some chick that was apparently checking him out while they partied. I blushed, and snapped the book closed, sliding it under my guitar.

Spencer staggered over to the bunk Jon was asleep on, shaking him. "Jonny boy!" he whispered, "Brendon almost got laid tonight!"

Jon flipped Spence off, rolled over, and started snoring. Spencer just giggled, looked at me and Bren for a second, then fell awkwardly into his own bunk and joined Jon in snoring slumber.

I rolled my eyes, "God, how drunk did you guys get?"

Brendon shrugged, "Spence is a lightweight. He thought anyone with a pulse in the bar tonight was checking me out."

I didn't bother to point out to him that Spencer was probably right. He came over to the couch and plopped down beside me, and I noticed a second too late that one corner of my notebook was poking out from under the guitar on my lap.

"What's this?" Bren asked, smirking and grabbing the book, "Have you been holding out on me?"

He was referring to the fact that I hadn't shown him any of my writing lately, not knowing that the reason was because I didn't want him to find out just how many sappy love songs I'd penned for him. "No, Brendon please, give it back!" I made a desperate grab for it, landing awkwardly across his lap. Rather than pushing me away from him like any normal boy, Bren draped one arm over me and started to read.

He didn't say a word, and as the tears dripped silently down my cheeks I prayed that he was drunk enough that he wouldn't remember any of my words in the morning.

Eventually, he closed the book and laid it on the couch next to us. I sat up, shaking, and grabbed the book. Practically running from him, I shoved it back in my suitcase and started towards the door. I felt Brendon grab my hand, knowing it was him by the little shock that went all up my arm when his fingers touched me.

"Where are you going?" Brendon asked, sounding like a little kid the way he always does when he's drunk.

"Out. I can't be here right now."

"Ry... Please don't leave me."

I turned then, facing him with an incredulous look. "What are you talking about, Bren? This is supposed to be the part where I leave and then when you wake up in the morning we pretend it never happened. You never read anything. Right?" I could feel the tears start up again.

Brendon brought one hand up to my face, cupping my cheek in his soft palm. "Is that what you want?"

I shook my head furiously, "But I don't want to make things weird with us, Bren, I love you too much."

The next thing I knew, lips were on mine. Brendon Urie's lips. On mine.

He moved against me, pulling my hands around his neck before putting his own hands on my hips. It finally registered in my brain that he was kissing me, finally kissing me. And I started to move with him. My lips and his lips, dancing almost. A slow and soft rhythm we both picked up on fairly quickly.

If this was a dream, or the last time I'd kiss him, I wanted it to count, so I swept my tongue against Brendon's pink bottom lip.

He opened his mouth with a little sound like I was killing him sweetly, then quickly took dominance over my tongue, making me moan and melt against his taller frame.

Then he pulled away...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Ryan," he sighed, "Why didn't you tell me?" He pressed his forehead against mine, leaning down slightly to make up for our height difference.

I bit my lip, staring into his warm brown eyes.

He looked down at my lip tugged tight under my teeth and I smirked a bit when his eyes started to darken. Brendon glanced up and saw my face before I could hide and his eyebrow went up. He leaned in and caught my earlobe between his teeth. "You like knowing you turn me on, Ry?"

I shivered as his teeth grabbed my ear once again, flicking his tongue on my sensitive skin. "I- I turn you on?"

Brendon laughed, "You really have no idea, do you?" His hands ran up my sides to cup my face. "Did you honestly think all that stuff on stage was just for the fans?"

I blushed, "Of course."

He sighed and pulled me into a hug, resting his chin on my head. "I love you, Ryan. You're my best friend, my bandmate, and the only person I've ever felt this way about." Brendon looked down at me, tilting my face back so our eyes locked.

I could feel my tears start up again, but this time it wasn't because I was scared to lose him. It was because there was too much happiness for my tiny body to hold at one time. I grabbed Brendon's face and pulled it down to mine, sealing our lips again.

It took him a minute, probably because I surprised him, but Brendon started to kiss back. This time he deepened the kiss, sliding his slick tongue against my bottom lip, making me open my mouth with a whimper. When my lips parted he smirked, slipping into my mouth, tasting me while I tried to catch his tongue with mine. We fought like that for a bit, the most enjoyable fight we'd ever had, before Brendon started moving his hips against mine. He ended up up backing us towards the couch on the other side of the bus, knocking me onto the soft fabric.

Bren straddled my hips, and bent back down to reach my neck, sucking and licking at my skin while I tried my hardest (no pun intended) not to moan under him. I think he figured out when he moved back to my lips that I was trying not to make noise, and he pulled away, leaving my lips with a slight popping sound.

"Ry?" his lips brushed the side of my face, "Why the hell," he bit my lip, "Can't I hear you?"

I blushed again, "Jon and Spence are right there, Brendon." I pointed over to where they were both passed out on their bunks, snoring loudly.

Bren giggled, before bending back down to meet my lips again. "You know as well as I do they won't be waking up any time soon. And I want to hear you scream."

All the air in my body abandoned me, whooshing out of my lungs as though my ability to breathe hinged on his words. This time, when he sucked at the pale skin on my neck, marking me as his, I couldn't hold back the moan that fell from my lips.

I felt him smile against my skin, "That's it, Ry. I wanna hear you fall apart for me." He began to grind his hips on me again, the delicious friction causing more moans to slip from my mouth into Brendon's.

We were both getting into this, lost in the feeling of finally being together the way we'd both apparently wanted.

Feeling brave, I pulled my lips away from Brendon's to mark him the way he'd marked me, pulling at his soft skin with my lips while he moaned above me. "God, Ry, please," he panted, "Don't stop, please don't stop." Obviously I'd found his spot, the one that made him moan like a whore and start grinding down on me with even more force.

Both of us were losing it, getting closer and closer to the point where we wouldn't be able to stop.

A thumping noise from the other end of the bus caused us both to freeze. Then Jon stumbled out of his bunk, staring at us with big sleepy eyes...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Brendon's big chocolate eyes widened, taking in the sight of one of our best friends standing there in his Spongebob boxers, staring at us.

He slowly climbed off my lap, a quiet whimper excaping my lips at the loss of his grounding weight on me. He began to walk towards Jon, moving slowly and carefully, as though Jon was liable to run screaming any minute.

Suddenly, Jon put his hand out in front of himself, causing Bren to freeze again.

"Have either of you seen my kitty?" Jon whispered, in a voice that clearly told Brendon and I that Jon wouldn't remember any of this in the morning. We both let out a sigh, beyond relieved that he was just sleepwalking again, and apparently dreaming of cats. Though, come to think of it, the cat part was a little disturbing...

"No, Jon, we haven't seen your cat." I said calmly, hoping now he'd just go back to bed.

"Kitty." He said, then nodded and walked back to his bunk.

Brendon and I locked eyes again, honey against chocolate, before we both burst out laughing.

I started to stand up from the couch, but was quickly knocked back down. Bren had rushed over and tackled me back to the couch almost as soon as I thought of moving. I love Brendon, really I do, but sometimes it's dangerous to have someone that childish in a grown man's body.

The thoughts of his childishness fled my mind when he straddled me again and whispered in my ear, with his hips grinding slightly against my own.

"Where do you think you're going, Ross?" His tongue flicked against my skin and he ground harder onto my lap, causing me to whimper, "I am so far from done with you."

His whispered promise sent a shot of something hot and tingling through my veins, making it even harder to remember that our best friends were a mere few feet away, and could hear everything going on if they woke up.

"Brendon..." What was meant to come out as a reprimanding snap really left my mouth as a shaky moan, my best friend's name falling from my lips on a swell of pleasure. He smirked at me, then went back to my neck, and his grinding hips took on a rhythm that was rapidly erroding my self control.

"Ya know," he said between the deliciously pulling sucks to my tender skin, "I didn't think about just how sexy it would be to make Ryan Ross, the calm one, lose control. I like it."

I tried to answer him, to get back some of the control. He was right, I'm the calm one! I'm older, shouldn't I be the one leading this? "Bren... please."

Well, if that wasn't calm and commanding sounding, what is?

If you didn't catch the sarcasm there, feel free to slap yourself in the face.

Brendon suddenly stood up, pulling me with him until I was pressed against his chest. He bent back down to my lips, quickly forcing my mouth open and sliding his slick muscle against mine. I bit back a moan, and when my tonue started moving with his, Brendon groaned. Finally, I was getting some of the control back. I smirked, and moved my hands from where they were tangled in his hair. As my fingers slid under his shirt and across his abdominal muscles, Bren's breathing got more and more fast paced.

I tugged off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room, not really caring where since I was more focused on his lips and hips, the smooth glide of one and the delicious friction of the other.

Bren seemed to sense I was getting control back, and quickly ripped my shirt open, exposing my tiny frame against his slightly more muscular one. My eyes traveled down his toned chest until the bulge in his skinny jeans caught my attention. Damn... Brendon had grown since we were kids.

"Hey, B?"

"Yeah?" He seemed distracted, probably because I was giving his neck the same treatment mine had received earlier.

I pulled away from his skin to glance pointedly down at his bulge, "You seem to have a problem."

He smirked at me, then palmed me through my jeans. "I'm not the only one, Ry Ry."

My face got hot, partially from embarrassment but mostly from the heat coursing from where Brendon's hand lay. I shook my head to clear it, then responded to Bren. "Yeah, but you've already practically fucked me, and I haven't done anything for you yet." I put on my angelic face and dropped to my knees, tugging at B's jeans as I went. By the time I was on my knees his jeans were to his.

"Ry- Oh my GOD..." Brendon's words trailed off into a helpless moan as I wrapped my mouth around him. I'd never done this before, practically never kissed, but this was Brendon. The stuff I didn't know just came easily with the man I love.

His hands drifted down to my hair, tangling in the brown locks and just barely tugging. I swirled my tongue around the tip of him, loving the moans that fell from his sexy mouth. His hooded eyes looked down at me, and I pulled on my best doe eyed innocent look while I slid my mouth back and forth, taking in as much of Brendon as I could. Bren's head fell back, and the hands in my hair clutched even tighter. I found a sensitive vein and tickled it with my tongue, still sucking at the length of him.

Suddenly his hands were pulling me away from him instead of clutching me too tight to escape. My head whipped up, searching for any sign of what I'd done wrong.

"Bren, wha-?"

I couldn't finish my question as pulled me off my knees and spun me around, yanked the slender jeans off of me, and pressed the tip of what I'd just been sucking against me.

"Not so fast, Ross." He whispered, catching my ear in his teeth, "I'm not ready for this to end yet."


End file.
